


greed

by pac



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pac/pseuds/pac
Summary: "You only like me for my dick."





	greed

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read~ 
> 
> The working title was 'willy and the big d'.

“You only like me for my dick.” 

 

That makes William outright giggle, not only because it’s kind of ridiculous to hear Auston say but it might be a little bit (or a lot) true. 

 

Objectively, Auston’s pretty hot. He’s as close to a ‘full package’ as dudes get, and that’s not so much speaking highly of him but the opposite of the general dude population. His dick is, however, very much the full package in every way. Like, so perfect that the first time they hooked up, Willy was so sad he almost cried when Auston came two minutes into fucking him. 

 

“Pah,” Willy scoffs when he can conceal his laughter enough to look back at Auston, “How do I know you don’t just like me for my ass?” 

 

Auston rolls his eyes and chases him the rest of the way to his bedroom, catching him just inside the door and pinning William against the wall. William lets him, waits for his answer with a lifted brow. 

 

“I’m not the one that comes to your place on days off just to get my dick wet,” Auston counters, voice low with just a hint of a grin on his face. 

 

“I came to hang out,” he defends, weak and mostly unashamed of his feeble lie.

 

“So I won’t find you half opened up for my cock already?” 

 

_ Sorry not sorry?  _ William thinks and only smiles brighter, body arching into the hand of Auston’s that curls over his hip. Auston gives a knowing smirk back before ducking his head to suck a temporary mark into the soft skin of William’s neck. By now, he knows exactly where to bite to make William’s breathing stutter around a moan and he utilizes that knowledge. 

 

He’s already half-hard in his pants, has been on the edge of arousal since before he even got here, so he rolls his hips up and into Auston’s to try to get the show on the road. The hand on his hip pushing him back into the wall is as expected. 

 

“Impatient,” Auston breathes against his neck, teasing but edging on intense, and goes right back to nipping along Willy’s neck. 

 

William groans in frustration but he doesn’t push against Auston’s hands- he’s very aware that Auston likes this. Whether it’s teasing him or just flexing his dominance, he’s not sure, but Aus always has fun with him, trying to get him desperate before he’ll fuck him now. It never takes him very long, and soon Auston’s got him breathing heavy and demanding more with grabby hands.

 

With his teeth hovering just over a mark he’s made under William’s jaw that’ll probably last a good day or two, Auston starts talking, “Such a slut- is that just for me or for any big dick you find, hm? Do you get yourself ready to be fucked when you go out to bars too, ready and willing for whoever’s cock is big enough?” 

 

Auston laughs at the whine Willy lets slip out, undoing his belt and shoving his jeans down just enough for him to get his hand down the back of William’s underwear. He uses his whole body to keep William up against the wall with only the leeway for his hand and two fingers push down his ass crack to his slick hole. 

 

“Did you open yourself up enough for me to just slide in? Were you thinking of coming in here and hopping on my lap, riding my cock without preamble?” William probably didn’t, only barely slipped a third finger in and ended it there because he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from getting off right then if he hadn’t. Just the idea of Auston’s dick stretching him out makes him moan, though, his head falling onto Auston’s shoulder. At that same moment, Auston pushes those two fingers into him, grinning while William chokes on his own breath. 

 

“I think you’re good ‘n ready,” Auston hums, thrusting his fingers in hard another couple of times, each making Willy grunt. When he pulls them out, William whines again at the loss. “You should ride me just like that, show me just how much you want it.” 

 

When Auston pulls back there’s a grin on his face with the hint of something sadistic; and William’s flushed, horny and so into it. Biting his lip, he watches stunned for a moment while Auston undresses on his way to the bed. He snaps out of it when Auston gets the lube from his bedside drawer, and the urgency of his hard-on rushes back to the forefront of his thoughts to replace the broadness of Auston’s shoulder.

 

William shoves his pants down, shucks his shirt off and stumbles away from the wall, licking over his lips when he catches sight of Auston’s cock when he sits on the edge of the bed. Auston’s watching him right back, but the flush rising on his face isn’t from being caught ogling his dick; it’s from the amount of desire coursing through him, his whole body heated with the primal urge to get his mouth on that dick, split himself open on that dick. 

 

He’s two seconds from falling to his knees at Auston’s feet, opening his mouth for him, when Auston pushes himself back and up to sit against the headboard.

 

“Come,” Auston demands, nodding to the space on the bed between his spread legs. 

 

William obeys, scrambling to kneel there, watching Auston pour lube onto the head of his cock and spread it down the length. 

 

“What a slut, drooling from just seeing my dick,” Aus continues, smirk evident even in his tone. William would protest, but he is very near drooling watching Auston fist his cock, and he  _ wants, wants, wants _ . 

 

“Please,” he forces out, voice tight and high. Willy digs his teeth into his bottom lip to stop any further sound from falling out of his mouth. 

 

Auston chuckles, boasting his control and collectedness. He waves his free hand around and instructs, “Turn around, I want the best view of you fucking yourself open on my dick.” 

 

William does as he’s told, arranges himself between Auston’s legs. It takes a little bit of shuffling to find the best position, the one Auston likes; Auston’s knees end up bent and spread wide to bracket Willy kneeling there with his back arched obscenely and ass pushed towards Auston. 

 

“Perfect,” Auston grunts and smacks a huge palm across one of William’s cheeks before he grabs it and spreads. 

 

Willy’s panting, feels his breath catch in his throat when cool air meets his wet hole. His own dick kicks between his legs but he doesn’t so much as twitch a finger towards it, knows he wouldn’t last long enough to really ride Auston’s cock if he did. He waits, glances over his shoulder to see Auston’s eyes on his ass, one hand still stroking his cock. 

 

“Please,” he tries again, breathy, and pushes back into Auston’s hand. It earns another spank, harder this time and the sting of it lingers for a few seconds. 

 

But then the warm, slick head of Auston’s cock is circling his hole, the girth of it obvious. Auston presses and William bites down on a moan. Willy cries out, an even mixture of pain and satisfaction, when Auston finally presses just the tip inside. 

 

“All you, Willy,” Auston tells him after allowing him a moment of adjustment, and when he looks back William sees him leaning back with his hands behind his head, gaze appraising. “Get that pretty ass to work.” 

 

Once William cants his hips back the slightest amount, he doesn’t even want to talk back, everything but the stretch of Auston inside of him flies out of his mind. He doesn’t even know if he’s ever gotten Auston’s  _ entire  _ length inside of him but he very much wants to, wants to lose himself in the sensation of being filled. 

 

He pushes back until his breath is completely gone, and lifts himself up, and pushes back again. His gasps fill the room but for Willy everything narrows down to Auston’s cock and how it feels like it’s splitting him open. He builds a steady rhythm of grinding himself back when he opens himself on what feels like most of Auston’s dick, whining and panting until he has to lean forward to steady himself on the bed. It changes the angles to feel like an even bigger stretch.

 

Then Auston fits both hands around his hips and pulls him back.

 

“You can take it all,” he hears Auston hum, and Willy can only sob in return because the pressure is damn near blinding. He feels the trickle of cold lube on his stretched tight rim and Auston rolls his hips up, the underside of his cock sliding perfectly over William’s prostate to fuck another strangled sob out of him. 

 

Somehow he manages to pick up the pace through the quiver in his thighs. He doesn’t know how long it takes but he’s long lost the ability to keep himself up or his mouth shut when he finally bottoms out. 

 

“There you go, baby,” Auston praises on a deep moan, bucking into Willy to rock him where he’s seated still on his lap, “So fucking tight.” 

 

Willy feels the rush of  _ full _ all the way up his spine, warm and sharp and everything he’s craved all day. He doesn’t want to move; he hasn’t given in to touch himself but he’s afraid moving too soon will push him over the edge of orgasm and he doesn’t want to lose this all too soon. Auston doesn’t give him long, though, making a strained noise and guiding his ass up and down, both hands palming his cheeks. 

 

“Aus,” Willy chokes, pressing his face into the bedding and reaching out to hold onto Auston’s calves, “Aus- I’m s-so close, please.” 

 

He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for- to slow down or to cum- but Auston must know because he doesn’t ask for clarification before he’s moving them around. 

 

“Aw, cockslut, you could probably have cum just from being fucked, huh,” Auston muses at William’s mournful whining when he pushes him forward until his dick slips out.

 

Auston shoves him up the bed to lay face down, his painfully hard dick pressed between his hip and the bedspread and surely staining it. He doesn’t have the time to form actual words to plead Auston to fuck him, only tearfully desperate sounds, before Auston’s straddling his thighs, spreading his ass and thrusting right back in. 

 

Auston grinds in hard, pushing him down into the bed and he immediately shakes apart in orgasm with the pressure on his trapped dick. Willy bites down on the fabric beneath him to muffle his scream, the tears prickling at his eyes finally falling and his hips stuttering into the bed. His hole pulses around Auston’s shaft, each involuntary clench sending another shiver of  _ toomuch _ pleasure through Willy. It draws a long, broken groan out of Auston, who’s still balls deep inside of him and judging by the way his nails dig hard into Willy’s ass cheeks he’s very much on edge. 

 

“You ca-can keep going,” William gives when he can breath, with no clue whether or not his body will be able to handle it or not. If he’s going to go someday, might as well be early and on the best dick he’s ever seen, his cum-dumb brain figures. 

 

It’s a near thing, because when Auston keeps fucking into him in short, hard thrusts he feels like his body will burst apart completely. If it were possible, he thinks he’d still be cumming, but it’s not so every shift inside of him just overwhelms his senses. He holds onto the bedding and the tears won’t stop falling and he can’t stop his mewling. 

 

Auston’s shushing him through his own panting, fucking into him more erratically with every passing second. 

 

“Cum inside me,” William turns his face to the side to tell him, voice more of a whine than anything. 

 

Auston leans over him, planting his hands on either side of William, to grunt out, “What?” 

 

“Cum inside me!” He repeats through a gasp.

 

“Fuck, I can do that,” Auston returns, and when William cranes his neck around to look at him through still-blurry vision he’s got sweaty hair flopping in his face, his bottom lip bitten down on and he looks at his best. Willy thinks he could stay right here, sheathed on Auston’s dick and staring up at him in an over sensitive daze, forever. 

 

He doesn’t get to, obviously, because two thrusts- forceful enough to push Willy inches closer to the end of the bed- later Auston’s groaning while he unloads deep inside him. It’s a delicious feeling, wet and sloppy with lube and cum as Auston pulls out. 

 

Auston essentially collapses in a useless heap beside him as soon as he’s out of him, but Willy doesn’t mind. His limbs feel lead-heavy and floaty at the same time, his ass sore and gaping in the best way.

 

“You were so good,” Auston whispers minutes later, turning his head to press a kiss to William’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah,” Willy mumbles back, eyes fallen closed with a dopey grin spread across his face. He’s not huge on the praise in general, but right now it satisfies something needy inside him. “You too… uh, thanks.” 

 

“Wanna stay? We can nap and I’ll fuck you again later,” there’s a strange combination of a smirk and hopefulness in Auston’s voice. Willy knows he shouldn’t, half because he’ll be sore as hell tomorrow without another round, but he probably shouldn’t nap in his buddy’s bed with said buddy so as not to lead said buddy on in any way… 

 

“You gonna make me dinner too?” 

 

“Well… I’ll order whatever you want.” 

 

“Okay,” he agrees, too easily, and reaches a hand out to pat what he thinks is Auston’s shoulder gratefully. 

 

They nap for a couple hours, then Auston orders dinner and fucks him while they wait for the food to be delivered. He fucks him again in the shower late that night and Willy slips out unannounced at 2 AM. 


End file.
